Sea Stalker
"Drunian naval vessel detected, prepare for engagement." ~ Sea Stalker's onboard A.I. before engaging a Drunian frigate. Super Dreadnought Submarine Unit A, more commonly referred to as its nickname, Sea Stalker, is a Super Dreadnought-class Ark built in the Ambrosian Republic. It is the world's first, and only, successful underwater Super Dreadnought-class Ark, and is in charge of commanding the Sea Prowler Units. It acts as a submarine-type vessel, providing anti-naval warfare, though it has the ability to surface and assume a humanoid form for land siege. Appearance As a Super Dreadnought class Ark, Sea Stalker is a colossal machine, standing at 80 feet tall in its humanoid form and 92 feet long in its submarine mode, ironically making it incredibly small for a submarine vessel but much more agile than most other submarines as a result. Its trademark features include a cylindrical hull, situated upon its chest, with a single rotational camera at the center, providing a nearly full 360 degree view of the Ark's surroundings, and it blade-like fingers that, while prevent it from grabbing onto anything, function as both propellers to move the Ark along in its submarine form and weapons in combat. In its submarine form, the Ark assumes a streamline position, hands at its sides and legs straight, and its tube-like hull flips up from its chest to the top of the Ark's torso. Inbuilt propellers in the heels of the Ark's feet help further move the Ark in the water. Its back features moving plates that move aside to reveal four micro-nuclear surface-to-surface cruise missiles which it uses to obliterate enemy ships, Arks and strongholds. Personality Due to having only a standard on-board A.I., Sea Stalker shows no emotions outside of standard A.I. protocols, such as informing its pilots whenever a possible threat is detected. However, there have been numerous rumors of Sea Stalker occasionally referring to Sea Prowler Ark units as its "children", and even expressing sadness if a Sea Prowler unit is destroyed, though there has been no conclusive evidence to these unsettling rumors. Ark Build As a Super Dreadnought Class Ark, Sea Prowler gets a resource pool of 170 Resources, not including the Resource deduction of a Super Dreadnought Class chassis. Super Dreadnought Ark Resource Cost: 45 '' '' Defense and Utility * Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. * Guidance System (10): Only works with missiles. Provides consistent and updated info on a target's current position through advanced algorithms, allowing for better homing precision and longer chase time with guided missiles. * Passive Sonar (5): An infrasonic sound detector that actively relays noise and converts it into an image. Fitted for use by a submarine vessel, Sea Stalker's sonar can detect sounds emitted hundreds of meters away. * External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. * Temperature Resistance (10): (1/2) Armor shields pilot from all natural temperatures. (2/2) Armor can operate in absolute zero and lava-like conditions. Weaponry * Acoustic Torpedoes (20): '''Unique to Sea Stalker, it is fitted with four Acoustic Torpedoes, self-propelled underwater missiles that track enemies based on sound. Can be set to detonate upon impact or before hitting the target. * '''30mm "Phoenixfire" Autocannon (20): '''Sea Stalker's main land-based armament. A slow-firing autocannon that can deliver unfathomable amounts of damage, shredding apart even Heavy Class Arks with sustained fire. Even a Super Heavy Class Ark has trouble controlling the recoil on this weapon. '''30mm | 100 Round Belt-Fed | 500 RPM | 1,010 m/s (~3,324 ft/s) * Fusion Missiles (x2) (50): Launched missiles that must be locked onto a target (Cannot be dumb-fired). Armed with powerful warheads, these missiles decimate any normal target. Due to the complex structure and launcher, this weapon cannot be fired consecutively. Affects a 12m radius. Capacity: 4 Category:Super Dreadnoughts Category:Arks Category:Goobicus' Arks Category:Ambrosian Republic Category:Goobicus' Roster